


A Slap Or A Dick?

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Double Drabble, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced, Group Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Post-Game(s), Slapping, Spanking, Swearing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Leo Messi talks about a funny game he plays with his teammates whenever he gets naked in the locker room. A game that was always entertaining until Griezmann joined the team and spoiled the whole thing.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lionel Messi
Series: Locker Room Ho [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Slap Or A Dick?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnacondaGagaYonceYas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/gifts).



> I just saw 4 photos for Leo's butt today and they inspired me to write a story that I couldn't sleep without doing so. 
> 
> So, here it's. I hope you like it.

Barcelona locker room is full of laughter and jokes all the time, and when the team decides to group me and fuck my ass, it's usually no exception, at least at the beginning of the party.

One of the funniest and weirdest things we do during group sex is when one of my teammates hug me tight enough to raise my foot from the ground and carry me around, asking everyone "a slap or a dick?"

It's a silly game where everyone had to choose whether to slap my bare butt or shove his dick inside it and since this activity usually takes place at the very beginning, and my hole isn't lubricated enough at the time, almost all of them go for the slap.

Here's the fun part though. They compete on who can leave the most remarkable handprint on my cream-like skin and who can make the loudest sound out of my thick ass which is impossible to tell, giving the fact that I and everybody in the room laugh out loud after each slap.

I remember one day when Greizmann participated in his very first group sex, Ivan Rakitić was the one carrying me and asking the players "a slap or a dick?" and when he reached Antoine, the French was like "hmmm… how about I slap Lionel's butt with my dick?"

I didn't expect such a kinky response from an otherwise shy gentleman like Griezmann but I appreciate the creativity. I always do and especially when it involves sex. So, Ivan parted my buttocks, winked and said "sure! Right on the crack!" 

I started laughing as soon as I felt the French shaft repeatedly hitting my bare twitching hole. It was a funny ticklish sensation and it wasn't long before I found myself surrounded by the whole team wanting nothing but to slap my butt with their erections!

It was a fresh experience for all of us and I was flattered as I said "guys are you serious? This is the hottest thing ever!" and before I knew it, the whole surface of my booty was red as hell, spank after spank, shaft after another. It was a heavenly moment that brought the whole team together in a way that I haven't seen in a few years.

I was shaking my ass for them happily and everyone was having or a great time till something changed, and for a millisecond, I sensed that all the dicks stopped hitting my swelling ass for some reason. I was about to turn around to see what's going on when I felt huge meat going ball-deep in the speed of light inside me!

I wasn't lubricated! My hole was dry! It was so fucking painful that I couldn't even moan. I was out of breath as I kept saying "Oh.. Ah" just like if I was choking on something. Ivan who was still carrying me whispered to whoever shoved his cock this brutally "pull out just a little! Leo is struggling to breathe!"

The dick pulled halfway and the very first thing I screamed as I regained my ability to talk was "FUAAAAAACK!" as I shut my eyes to hide my tear from my teammates. I turned around wanting nothing more than to punch whoever that was in the face. 

It was Griezmann and I was the one who invited him to this so he can blend with the rest of the team in the first place. He had an apologetic smile on his face as he said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. No offense but you sweat like a pig. I stupidly assumed that your sweat was enough of a lubricant."

My teammates couldn't hide their smirks and I did everything in my power not to curse. I didn't want to alienate him but I had to say "okay dude… I get what you're saying but how about you pull out and put some lubricant, damn it!"

Suarez said ever so horny "well. I forgot to bring one today of all days. So, you're out of luck, I guess" and I was like "okay, okay" then I caught my breath and said "just fucking spit on my hole or something. It's burning like fire!"

It was awkward as Antoine and I barely knew each other at the time, and despite that his man thing was pulsating inside me, I had no doubt in my mind that he is a decent guy. As enthusiastic as he obviously was to fuck the day and night out of me, he was about to pull out but the rest of the team stopped him. I started feeling hands reaching my buttocks, waist, and thighs from all directions.

The team kept encouraging me, shouting "come on! Don't ruin the moment, Lionel! Greizmann is new here and he deserves to feel your true inside! Toughen up! You have been taking it in the ass your entire life. Can't you be man enough to take it dry for once!"

I didn't know how to go against the flow, neither did the French who kept hearing "Go, Antoine, go! Start moving! Fuck him like he loves to! He'll cry at first but he's used to sobbing by the end of the party anyway"

They kept shoving their fingers alongside Antoine's shaft while cheering none stop "fuck that hole! Fuck that hole! Fuck that hole" as we looked at each other for a moment, wondering what to do. His eyes were filled with "I'm sorry and not really sorry" as he started thrusting and the team kept cheering proudly "In! Out! In! Out! In! Out!" and I successfully held my groans till my butthole loosened up and the burning sensation started to get tolerable.

But can you imagine how embarrassing it's to be surrounded by over thirty of my horny friends, describing together and out loud the status of my ass?! Even when I cry they shout "a tear dropped! Slow down, Greizmann!" 

That was teamwork at its finest, and as soon as Ivan finally put me down, I got into doggy style and the whole locker room was in absolute silence. No sound ever heard except my breath and Antoine's and of course the loud noise of his pubes, slamming my ass.

The room was full of smirking faces, not just at my situation but at the fact that the two players with the most perfect buttocks in the team were fucking while the rest were enjoying the snow.

Pique for instance never blinked while gazing at nothing but the French sweaty behind, and judging by Antoine's politeness, I can see him joining me as a team bitch pretty soon.It shows even when he was about to cum and asked "is it okay if I shoot inside?" that he wasn't into topping that much.

Suarez shamelessly squeezed one of Antoine's buttocks in a lewd way as he carried me again into the position I was spanked in, just to give the french a better look at the cunt he's fucking and give the whole team a better exposure and a nicer view for my ass before answering "of course you'll shoot deep inside! Where else would you do it?!"

Everyone laughed out loud in joy! Everyone except me and Griezmann who freaked out by Suarez's behavior and started to notice a decent amount of eyes checking the finest jiggles of his round butt as he thrust into me. He had literally to do whatever it takes to save his ass, and represent himself as an alpha male just to avoid getting banged that day.

He fisted a grip tightly around my hair and pulled my head, forcing me to arch my back as he started going in and out ruthlessly and said "I knew Leo is a bitch but I thought maybe just maybe he got some limitations in particular areas, like having his ass filled with my babies, but I was obviously wrong"

Then he kept going ball-deep and pulling out with every word he said as he followed "Very. Very. VERY wrong!" and it was about time for him to cum inside me. I was looking at my silently watching, horny, naked friends while feeling a gush of semen after another, hitting my prostate!

That's when Luis let me down, more specifically on my belly so he can have Greizmann on his belly over me as well. As I was sprawled out over the tiles of the locker room, Antoine emptied all his semen inside me. He came a lot and judging by how his grip loosened around my hair, I knew that he was exhausted. He was worn out but he couldn't just collapse over me because that would put his ass right where the rest of the team wants it to be and he'll be at high risk of getting fucked with me.

So, instead, he somehow found the strength to carry me without taking his dick out of my ass while pulling my thighs to the sides of my chest as he looked at the team and said "guys!" and despite trying his best to seem strong, he needed a moment to catch his breath.

He let out another load inside me and followed "as a new player in the team I feel like I wanna be a good addition to you in every aspect, including the slap or dick game. So, I wanna invent a new version of it that we play after fucking Leo"

I can see through his language that he was doing everything in his power to make sure that I stay the only whore in the room, and I can't blame him. I love being in that place. Many people don't. Anyhow, the team seemed to have taken Griezmann bait and wanted to know more about that "new version" of the game.

Antoine explained "I'm calling it (punch or join) and as you can see, I'm carrying Leo in a way that keeps all his private areas fully exposed. I will pass by you one by one and you can either punch his balls or join me in double penetrating him!"

Pique was like "fascinating! Just like we competed in who can make the loudest sound out of his ass and who can leave the most lasting handprint, maybe it's time to compete in who can crush his balls and make him moan and cry as much as humanly possible!"

While my teammates made up their minds and started cracking fingers and swinging dicks, getting ready to either punch me or double penetrate my "no more" hole, Antoine whispered against my neck "please don't take it personally, Lionel"

As terrified as I was of getting stuffed with two dicks without proper lubrication, I understood why the French invented this whole game. So, I just hardened my glutes around his erection and whispered back "no need to apologize. You did what you had to do!"

That was me making sure that we stay working as a team no matter what, and it paid off. Griezmann was so happy and appreciative as he twitched his cock inside me and followed without anyone hearing but us "I'll make it up to you, captain. I promise!" and since then, we're best buddies, despite the horrible things that happened to me after that moment.

The End 


End file.
